


i think im forgetting something (or is it someone?)

by notall2gether



Series: Ib Drabbles [1]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: Garry's thoughts after an Ib All Alone ending on the track for Memory's Crannies.He has the strangest feeling he's forgetting something important...





	i think im forgetting something (or is it someone?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaColor/gifts).



> So I finally wrote again.
> 
> Have an Ib drabble, y’all.
> 
> Accidental second person whoops-

_What am I doing here?_

That is the first question you ask yourself, when you find yourself standing in front of the  _Fabricated World_  mural with no memory of how you got there. How long has it been since you arrived at the gallery? How long have you been here?

You reach into your pocket and pull out your watch, only to discover with some dismay that it’s stopped working.

_That’s odd. It was working just fine earlier._

It’s a shame. You’d liked that watch.

Feeling confused and disoriented, you walk away from the mural and make your way downstairs, eventually coming to stop in front of  _Embodiment of Spirit._

This sculpture reminds you of something…but you’re not quite sure what.

“A lovely piece, isn’t it?”

You turn to see a woman in red standing next to you. She bears a strange resemblance to the  _Lady in Red_  painting upstairs. You’re not sure why, but that freaks you out a bit.

“Well, it certainly is something,” you agree, turning your gaze back towards the sculpture.

“Indeed…”

Suddenly a surprisingly loud noise sounds from somewhere behind you. You jump, and somehow end up crashing into the wall, cutting your hand on the plaque on the wall next to the giant rose.

“Oh, are you okay?” the woman asks. “You’re bleeding. Here, take this.” She hands you a lace handkerchief. “Don’t worry about returning it…I have more at home.”

You stare down at the handkerchief for a moment, feeling as if you’re forgetting something, before taking it with a nod of gratitude.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I should go see what that racket was all about—if I know my husband, he probably had something to do with it.”

She leaves, and you stare after her, before glancing back at the rose sculpture, and then back down at the handkerchief covering your cut hand.

You have the most overwhelming feeling that you’re forgetting something very, very important.

After a moment, you shake these strange thoughts from your head and leave the gallery. As you walk, you rummage in your pockets for that piece of candy you know you have in there…

That’s odd. It’s gone.

Maybe some macaroons will help clear your head.

But there’s that feeling again…what could you possibly be forgetting?

For a split second, you think you remember something—brown hair, dressed in red—but then it’s gone again, and you’re left just as confused as you were a few moments ago.

Sighing, you continue on towards a nearby cafe, thinking about the something that you’ve forgotten…

_Or was it someone?_

You suppose you’ll never know…

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but better than nothing.
> 
> Special thanks to CrayolaColor for helping me get back the motivation to write this.


End file.
